


Bathe Yourself Under My Watchful Gaze

by japastiel



Series: Star Wars Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sensuality, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo just wanted a bath, Hux gives him more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe Yourself Under My Watchful Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimixchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/gifts).



> for my kink meme prompt [[here]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-meme)

Hux marches into his personal quarters and smells it. Violets. Something he hasn’t smelled in years. Not since he was a child. The fragrance floats across the room coming from the cracked door of the 'fresher. It's nearly pitch black, the only light is coming from the ambient auto lightrails in his ceilings. And warm amber flickers coming from the open 'fresher door.  

 

He senses, even without the use of the ridiculous notion of the force, that something is amiss. Someone is in his room-- using his refresher. He peers in the door and feels his jaw slacken, his eyes widen and realizes he must look a sight. Green eyes wide, reflecting the countless candles lit in the large room, scattered on the wax drenched floor. He looks closer and sees the flames aren’t flames at all but bursts of something familiar. Red and flickering.

 

 _Ren_.

 

He lets his eyes adjust to the dark and slides his eyes to his claw footed tub. It’s filled to the brim with steaming water, violet scented foam puffs and Kylo Ren. A very flushed, very naked, damp Kylo Ren. His eyes are closed, either in meditation or sleep, dark lashes fanned over his cheeks hiding the sallow rings under his eyes. Hux chides himself for concerning himself with Ren’s lack of sleep, but if Ren doesn’t function well, neither does the Order. Best to keep him in tip-top shape. Let him rest in the bath.

 

Hux stays, watches. Not fascinated, of course. Not tantalized by the sweat dripping down Ren's sharp chin, sliding hot and easy down over his adam’s apple, into the hollow at the base of his throat. Pooling and spilling over into the bathwater when he swallows. Hux can feel the steam, the heat of the room creeping under the collar of his uniform. The sweet humid air sinking into his gloves, his fingers going sweat damp and clammy. He feels a wicked shiver run up his spine when Kylo dips his hand into the tub water, his slow smoothed out rhythm, the relaxed way he lolls his head back to rest on the back of the cast iron edge make it obvious what he’s doing.

 

Hux swallows. Then again. Kylo Ren is naked and masturbating in his personal bathtub. And Hux is doing nothing about it but feeling nervously turned on. Then Kylo lets out a hushed low gasp-- a moan. Something similar catches in Hux's throat and he watches Ren's shoulders shutter as he pulls harder and faster on the upstroke. The candle light stutters when Ren clenches his jaw before slowing down a smile falling easy on his lips. Hux tightens his jaw, watching, wondering if he’s going to stay to watch Kylo come undone or if he will have the strength to turn and walk away. Could he muster the strength to wait in his bedroom, he starts forming the right words to properly dress Ren down for being clearly out of line and considers that he might leave entirely to let Ren use his room.

 

He acts out none of the premeditated scenarios and stays planted to the same spot, his skin prickling as Kylo looks over, slanted lust filled eyes. Dark and smirking in the red light. “General.” It’s a greeting. It’s a taunt. It’s a seductive offering. Hux snarls the corners of his lips quirk into a deep frown, his mouth opening and then snapping shut without a word. Ren has rendered him speechless. His planned out wordy reprimand for his colossal overstepping is like ash in his throat when Ren lifts his hand, his soapy slick hand from the water and crooks his finger beckoning Hux closer.

 

“Come here.”

 

Hux’s boots betray him, he steps over the small force lit candles, a crimson maze of wax and ragged saber light. He walks until his shins hit the durasteel edge and he finally finds his voice. But only to ask, “How did you light them?”

 

“I needed practice and creating energy is easy enough. I wanted to relax and this was the best room with a view,” he jerks his chin at the wide viewport, the entire starboard wall a smattering of galaxy light. Water laps at the edges of the tub, and Hux slants his eyes down at the noise and thanks the maker for the foam concealing most of Kylo’s body.

 

“And you have the only bath onboard.”

 

“I do not.” Hux corrects matter-of-factly in his best lecture voice, “I have one of three, the other two are in the medical ward, and--”

 

Kylo cuts him off easily, his fingers dipping in behind Hux’s knee, “I didn’t want to bathe in the medical bay.” And without another word Kylo reached up, crushing his fingers bruise deep in at Hux’s hips and pulls him-- fully clothed into the tub. “I wanted you to find me. Here.”

 

“Ren!” Hux bellows, pulling away sloshing water out of the tub and freezing only when he feels the waterlogged pads of Kylo’s fingers on his jaw. Then his lips pressed hot on his own. He wants to push away, to reel back and slug Ren hard in the nose and peel off his ruined uniform after kicking Ren into the corridor completely naked and bloody. Instead he opens his mouth and kisses Ren as hard as he can. Tongue licking at every inch he can all the way to taste the furthest reaches of his mouth. Memorizing his unique metal tang taste easily. He gnashes their mouths together, knocking their teeth and tongues. Biting bruising and drawing blood. Hux feels both of Kylo’s hands now, fingers threaded together at the back of his neck, thumbs stroking his jaw bones. Carefully using his knee to nudge Hux further into his lap.

 

“I want you to finish what I started.” Kylo murmurs into Hux’s blood tinged lips, rolling his hips upward for emphasis.

 

“What makes you think I would ever--” Hux starts, and stops when Kylo cups him, fully hard in his drenched uniform pants. “I hate you.”

 

“I know.” Kylo drops his head back and examines Hux though lazy wolfish eyes. A cocksure look that Hux wants to slap off his face almost as much as he wants to watch Ren come apart under his touch. Kylo smirks, the left side of his broad mouth ticking up at the corner making his face look more youthful than his hard thirty years. Hux hates that he finds him handsome-- especially when his eyes crinkle at the corners with laughter. Especially when it’s at his expense.

 

Hux stands, the water caught in the creases and folds of his uniform rushes out splashing back into the tub and to the floor. He folds his wet leather covered hand under Kylo’s jaw and pulls him up easily. He’s more than willing. Hux leads them out of the tub, kicking the candles out of the way and shoving Kylo to his knees in the empty space. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He peels off his gloves and drops the soggy leather to the slick floor. Kylo’s hands hit the floor in a deep bath water puddle and looks up curiously at Hux.

 

“Good. Stay.” He stands behind him, kicks his legs further apart, “Spread ‘em. Good. Wider.” He crouches, grazing his fingers over the swell of Kylo’s ass, appreciative hum rumbling in chest at the wide spread of his knees and prostrated arms. So wide his chest and nose are hovering a breath above the cooling water on the floor. Hux drops to one knee and grabs handfuls of Kylo’s ass, spreading him apart dragging his thumb across his hole. Dipping in and catching when Kylos gasps. Hux wanted to startle Kylo, to shock him. The thrill rattles him and he leans in on both knees now and bites at his tailbone, feeling the light press of thinly skinned bone press back into his teeth. _More, please._

 

He licks down, slowly, tongue catching on heated skin, lapping thoroughly, encouraging at the delicious way Kylo shivers under him. He dips his tongue in, tasting him, licking and sucking. He holds Ren still, his thick thighs quake under Hux's touch. He hums, swirling his tongue in erratic kitten licks, dipping a finger in gingerly. He hears Kylo drop his face to the floor with a splash, a low moan fills the room as Hux crooks it up, stroking him and letting an obscene amount of saliva drip off his tongue to add a second.

 

He pulls out and watches as his fingers slip easily back inside Kylo. He twists them up, halfway in and feels Ren tighten around his fingers. “More. I need more. _Hux_.”

 

Hux pulls out to his fingertips, “Say it again.” The way Ren had drawn out his name-- he had never heard anything like it in his life.

 

“Hux. General. _Please._ ”

 

Hux spits on his fingers and slides them back in faster and deeper brings his free hand to rest on the small of Kylo’s back. He crooks his fingers and finds the perfect spot and watches as Kylo stopstutters, his shoulders collapse in and he falls apart in a kaleidoscopic slow motion. With each shutter the remaining candles go out smokeless.  

 

A steady, slow drool of cum oozes from his cock, swirling into the fizzled bath foam and cold water. Hux soothes him silently, his fingers rubbing over the divots in his back, while he cruelly wrings every last bit out of him at an agonizing pace. He swirls his fingers against his prostate until the drizzle of cum stops. Hux pulls his fingers from Kylo, trailing them up his spine, tracing across his thin ribs and pressing into his chest. Hux lifts him from his still arms to rest him back on his haunches. His broad back settles in easy to the wet front of Hux’s uniform. Ren relaxes and lets Hux kiss his throat and wipe at his damp eyes. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[tumblr]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
